


«Coming Out»

by DreamerX2



Series: Страсти на Ютубе/What Happens on YouTube [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Foster Siblings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, youtubers au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Кит и Лэнс делают важные объявления на своих каналах. События происходят на раннем этапе их карьеры, до начала отношений.





	«Coming Out»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coming Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504149) by [theoddpocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/theoddpocalypse). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5658379

— Привет, ребята, с вами Лэнс. И сегодня будет довольно серьезное видео. Я давно собирался сделать это, на носу Национальный день каминг-аута, и, думаю, это идеальное время, чтобы быть честным.  
  
Лэнс нервничал, очень нервничал. Его руки вспотели, настолько он переживал. Он не соврал, когда сказал, что уже давно хотел снять это видео. За последние несколько месяцев его аудитория очень взросла; если точнее, то он был близок к отметке миллиона подписчиков, и только из-за одного этого факта он был близок к тому, чтобы сойти с ума. Он видел так много видео на эту тему и просто… Он знал, что хочет быть на сто процентов честным со своей аудиторией, и начать стоит именно с этого.  
  
— Я долго думал о сексуальной ориентации и то, как она относится лично ко мне. Когда я был младше, меня не очень подвергали тому, что связано с ЛГБТК+, но сейчас я прекрасно осведомлен об этих вещах и твердо уверен, что являюсь частью этого сообщества. Особенно буквы Б. Я бисексуал.  
  
Он глубокого вздохнул и улыбнулся на камеру.  
  
— Я уже давно признался в этом, по крайней мере себе и моим друзьям, а теперь еще и вам, ребята. Я, честно говоря, открыл это в себе еще в средней школе, но я просто… Я подавлял это долгое время. Не потому, что моя семья против людей нетрадиционной ориентации, а потому, что я ничего не знал о том, как быть геем, и не понимал, что это совершенно нормально! Потому что это то, кто я есть. Я люблю женщин, но я также люблю мужчин, и у меня были прекрасные отношения с обоими полами. Теперь я ничуть не сомневаюсь.  
  
Он громко хлопнул руками:  
  
— Поэтому да, это официально: я, Лэнс МакКлейн, на Ютубе более известный как Ланселот, признаюсь вам, что я бисексуал, потому что вы, ребята, самые лучшие. Вы поддерживали меня и стали мне практически семьей. Но в этом видео я должен сделать кое-что еще, и это… наконец-то признаться моим родителям. Я возьму вас с собой.  
  


***

  
Лэнс беспрепятственно вошел в дом своих родителей, держа перед собой включенную камеру.  
  
— Мам? Пап? — крикнул он. Откуда-то из квартиры послышался голос его матери, сообщающий, что она на кухне, и Лэнс повернул к себе камеру, нервно улыбаясь. — Поехали, ребята, — прошептал он, поворачивая объектив обратно. Он прошел по коридору и зашел на кухню. Его мать повернулась к нему с большой улыбкой на лице.  
  
— Здравствуй, мой дорогой. Я не ждала тебя сегодня, — сказала она, целуя его в щеку, и рассмеялась, увидев камеру в его руках. — Ты снимаешь меня?  
  
— Это влог, мама!  
  
— Как скажешь, любимый.  
  
— Папа дома?  
  
— Да, он снаружи, а что?  
  
— Мне нужно сказать вам кое-что важное.  
  
— Ну тогда давай я схожу за ним!  
  


***

  
Он установил камеру так, чтобы было видно троих членов семьи. Его братья и сестры уже знали о его ориентации, за исключением младших. Он хотел поговорить с ними позже. Рассказать им будет легко. Сообщить об этом в интернете было легко. Сейчас… Сейчас это не представляло легкости. Он столкнулся с ответственным шагом, ему было немного страшно. Но Лэнс готов.  
  
— Есть кое-что, что я уже давно хотел рассказать вам. Я… Я боюсь, что это изменит ваше мнение обо мне, если честно. Я просто хочу, чтобы вы оба знали, что это ничего не меняет и что я все тот же человек, каким был всегда. Я по-прежнему ваш сын, — начал Лэнс. Он следил за родителями, которые переглянулись между собой и затем ободряюще улыбнулись ему.  
  
— Продолжай, сынок, — сказал ему отец. Ланс кивнул, делая глубокий вдох.  
  
— Я бисексуален. Мне нравятся девушки и парни.  
  
Его родители несколько секунд молчали, просто глядя на него, прежде чем его мать подалась вперед и обняла его.  
  
— О, мой дорогой, все хорошо. Ты наш сын, и самое главное, что ты счастлив! — сказала она. Лэнс почувствовал, как к глазам подступают слезы, и улыбнулся. Его отец похлопал его по спине и обнял.  
  
— Ты боялся, что мы разозлимся, да? — спросил он. Лэнс кивнул. — Времена изменились, Лэнс. Мы не слепы к миру. Люди вольны любить кого угодно. Пока ты в законных и обоюдных отношениях, это самое главное. Мы всегда будем любить и поддерживать тебя, несмотря ни на что, Лэнс.  
  
— Я тоже вас люблю, — прохрипел он. Лэнс чувствовал всеохватывающую радость, с которой хотел поделиться на камеру. Его мать взволновано выдохнула и привлекла мужчин в объятия.  
  
Лэнс был безумно счастлив, что ему удалось запечатлеть такой важный момент в своей жизни на видео.  
  


***

  
Кит установил камеру и уставился в объектив, когда та начала запись. Он не знал, что сказать. За последние пару месяцев количество подписчиков на его канале начало расти, и, если честно, он не совсем понимал почему.  
  
Все началось с кавера на песню Алиши Кис «Никто». Он снял его только для того, чтобы показать маме, которая попросила снять на видео, как он поет. Ютуб казался самым простым способом загрузить и передать запись. Он ожидал, что мама поделится им с её подругами, потому что так делают все мамы, но он не думал, что видео наберет тысячи просмотров от совершенно незнакомых людей.  
  
Его брат, который больше разбирался в таких вещах, сказал, что оно стало вирусным.  
  
И теперь у него было более пятиста тысяч подписчиков, и число ежедневно росло. Было странно быть настолько знаменитым в интернете, намереваясь при этом просто стать полностью функционирующим человеческим существом. Хотя он не достиг даже этого.  
  
Каждую неделю, времени от времени, он выкладывал видео. Можно было с уверенностью сказать, что его жизнь кардинально изменилась. Но сейчас, когда на него смотрело множество людей, он получал много комментариев. И в большинстве из них подписчики спрашивали его о его сексуальной ориентации.  
  
Ладно, они просто оставляли в отзывах: «Гей».  
  
— Кажется, многие люди обеспокоены моей личной жизнью. Я все понимаю, вы смотрите и любите мои видео, наверное, это просто странно для меня? Я не привык к тому, что люди заинтересованы в том, что я говорю, в основном потому, что я никогда не был открытым человеком. Я никогда не привлекал много внимания. На самом деле, я, наоборот, всегда старался отвлекать его от себя. Многие люди предположили, что я открылся, буквально или фигурально, я не уверен. Но, думаю, я сделаю это сейчас. Так что вперед, я признаюсь. Прямо сейчас. Ребята, я… приемный.  
  
Он провел руками по волосам.  
  
— Я знаю это с пятнадцати лет, потому что тогда меня официально усыновили. Мои родители уже знают, потому что они и приняли меня. Но, знаете что, есть кое-кто еще, кто этого не знает. Подождите, это очень важно, что я скажу ему.  
  
Кит взял свой телефон и позвонил Широ, ставя устройство на громкую связь.  
  


***

  
— Кит, ты знаешь, сколько сейчас времени?  
  
— Да, я в курсе.  
  
— Три часа ночи.  
  
— Уже четыре, на самом деле.  
  
— Не важно, это может подождать до утра?  
  
— Нет, это важно.  
  
Широ вздохнул на другой линии.  
  
— Хорошо, что такое?  
  
— Широ, это очень серьезно, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал: это ничего не изменит. Я все тот же Кит, твой младший брат.  
  
— Ладно, Кит.  
  
— Я… Я приемный, Широ, — парень подумал, что Широ, возможно, провалился в сон, получив полное отсутствие реакции. — Широ?  
  
— Я ненавижу тебя.  
  
— Что, Широ? Это потому, что я приемный?!  
  
— Я был там, когда тебя усыновляли, Кит, боже ты мой, блять. Это было бы так же неожиданно, как если бы ты снова сказал мне, что ты гей.  
  
— Подожди! Ты знаешь, что я гей?  
  
Широ повесил трубку.  
  


***

  
Кит снова посмотрел в камеру.  
  
— Ну, вот и все, ребята. Широ теперь знает. И, да, я гей. Похоже, сегодня мы признаемся во всех смыслах.  
  
Он тихо рассмеялся, но, успокившись, как можно искренне посмотрел в камеру.  
  
— Я надеюсь, никто не подумал, что я высмеиваю видео о каминг-аутах, потому что это не так. Просто… Я не должен ни в чем признаваться, потому что я всегда знал это. Я рассказал о своей ориентации своей семье еще до того, как мы стали семьей юридически. Они с радостью приняли меня, потому что они любят меня. Я знаю, каким страшным может быть процесс, но я рад, что сейчас могу жить без проблем.  
  
— Я просто хотел снять это видео, чтобы прояснить ситуацию, поскольку, кажется, многих людей волнует вопрос: что я предпочитаю — члены или цыпочек, — он хмуро свел брови к переносице после произнесенных им слов. — Это прозвучало очень грубо, простите… В общем, на этом я заканчиваю видео. Я знаю, что смириться с самим собой и признаться в своей ориентации тяжело, но после этого становится лучше. Ну, жизнь, вообще, по сути, штука не очень приятная, однако не скрывать такую важную часть себя — это круто. Но да, спасибо за просмотр, ребята.


End file.
